


Faith

by Fragile_Porcelain



Series: Freaks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Masturbation, Recovering Dean, Sibling Incest, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Porcelain/pseuds/Fragile_Porcelain
Summary: After Dean was cured of his heart problems, Sam finally admits to his brother how much he cares. Not only does he tell Dean, he shows him also. Based on Season 1: Episode 12: Faith





	

“I feel fine, Sam.” Dean looked to his brother for support. He was tired of the poking and prodding.

“Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was.” The doctor read and reread the paperwork. “But, just to be safe, I think we should keep you overnight.” 

“I feel fine, really!” Dean called after her. But she said nothing more. Instead, there was a nurse standing at the door waiting to lead him away. He sighed, following the man from the room. Sam followed close behind them. 

Dean adjusted in the bed. He hated hospitals. The gown was almost see through, and left him feeling bare. Even with his boxers on, he felt naked. He adjusted and readjusted. He flicked at the Spo2 meter on his finger and picked at the probes on his chest. Only stopping when Sam slapped his hand. 

“Stop messing with it, just try to get some rest.” Sam ordered from the chair beside him. He was busy reading through one of the book he had grabbed from the car. 

“I’m bored, Sammy.” Dean whined and huffed. 

“Well, find a way to entertain yourself." Sam handed him the remote for the television. 

Dean flipped through the channels several times. He watched an episode of Downton Abbey, along with Buffy and Arrow. He was less than entertained. He was still bored, his attention flicking from the TV to throw side glances as his brother. Sam seemed content to just continue reading. He didn’t seem to be paying Dean any mind. 

Dean perked up when the young nurse entered to take his vitals. The man wasn’t much younger than Dean himself. He had dark hair and blue eyes. His hands were soft as his stethoscope ran under Dean’s gown and across his chest. Dean tried not to react, but his body had other ideas. The beeping on the monitor quickened. Dean tried to hide the blush on his cheeks but the other man gave him a knowing smile as he excited. 

Dean shifted once more on the bed, unable to get comfortable. But this time it had to with the large bulge in the covers. If Sam wouldn't have been there, he could dip his hand under the covers, and deal with it. But with Sam in the room, all he could do was shift uncomfortably. Sam continued to read, lost in the words before him. 

“You know, this time yesterday, they told me that you were going to die.” Sam spoke up quickly, his attention never turning from the pages. 

“Were you worried about me?” Dean snickered. But Sam’s face didn’t change. 

“I’m always worried about you.” Sam looked at his stone faced. Dean’s smile faded. There was a darkness in his eyes. It did something to Dean. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “I was worried I wouldn’t get a chance to tell you.” 

“Tell me what?” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper. A tension filled the room. Sam set aside his book. He moved to the side of the bed, brushing aside Dean’s legs. Dean hesitated, before shifting. He tried to cover the bulge at his hip, but there weren't enough blankets. He hoped Sam wouldn’t see it, but he was only a foot from him. There was no possible way Sam could miss it. But the other man didn’t seem fazed. 

“I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me. How much I care about you. If you would have died, I don’t know what I would have done. Since you came to get me at Stanford, you have become my life. The most important thing to me.” Sam’s hand found Dean’s knee, slowly move up. Dean shifted, carious. Sam’s hand was a welcome warmth as it traveled up his body. Dean grew harder with each passing second Sam’s hand was on him. 

“I saw the way you looked at that nurse. The look in your eyes. I knew you want him, evident by this.” Sam’s hand brushed against Dean’s erection. Dean drew in a breath. The beeping of the monitor quickened. “I know I shouldn’t be, but I’m jealous of him. I’m jealous of all of them. The one night stands, all of them. I hoped. Whished. Want you to look at me the way you look at them. I know I’m a freak. And I’ll leave if you ask me to.  
I will never come back, never bother you again. But Dean I love you, and not just like a brother, but so much more. I’ve tried not to, I really have. I left for school to get away from it, these thoughts in my head. Even Jessica… I loved her. But not like I love you. She was just a distraction, from you.” Sam’s hand worked Dean in slow circles. 

“Dean, tell me to stop and I will. I won’t bring it up again. I won’t even look at you. I’ll leave and never bother you with my twisted, messed up brain. Just say the word.” 

“If you stop now, I’m going to jump out of this bed and kick your ass.” Dean ordered, his breath in gasps. Sam smirked and continued to work the other slowly. Dean made the sweetest sounds, Sam drank them up.

“Can I move the covers?” Sam asked. Dean quickly threw off the blankets. Sam smiled. He lifted the paper gown and pulled Dean’s boxers down to his thigh. He relished in the sight of his brother’s dick. Dean had always been notorious for walking and sleep in his underwear. Sam had spent many nights wondering what Dean would feel like, look like. His mind wondering to what Dean would taste like. He took Dean into his hand. He was warm and firm. 

Sam's large hand easily engulfed the other man, working him slowly. Dean's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't help himself, as he bucked his hips into the hand. Sam licked his lips as he watched the other man get lost in pleasure. Dean's eyes were closed, his mouth open. More than anything, Sam wanted to capture the other man's tongue and know what it tasted it.

"Sam. Sammy. Please." Dean moaned. His voice was broken as he pleaded. Sam quickened his pace. His hand moving faster and faster to bring the other man pleasure. Sam didn't stop, even after Dean's body tensed and he cover his chest with his release. "No more Sammy." Dean pleaded, arching away from the other man. 

Sam removed his hand from the other man's skin. He replaced Dean's boxers, careful not to brush over Dean's softening member. He placed the paper gown around him and covered him with the blankets. He tucked the man in, just as Dean used to do when they were children.

The monitor beside the bed was still beeping loudly. Dean looked lost, distracted. His eyes were unfocused as he stared at the ceiling. Sam returned himself to the chair. He picked up his book once more. He went back to reading, fear filling him. He waited for the repercussions of what he had just done. He listened to the monitor slowly fall silent. It was several long minutes before Dean shifted in the bed. He adjusted the pillow, sitting up in the bed. 

"Well..." He cleared his throat several times, unable to find words. He never would have hoped Sam would feel that way about him. Sam was the most handsome man Dean had ever seen. But he never thought Sam would look at him the way he secretly looked at Sam. But in that moment, he couldn't bring himself to find words. 

“You think I’m a freak?” Sam's voice was broken as he spoke. He knew Dean didn't feel the same. Dean would ask him to leave and Sam would never see him again. "I'll just... I'll just go." Sam stood from his chair. He left his book and headed to the exit. But Dean's hand around his wrist quickly stopped him. 

“Of course you're a freak.” Sam gave him a painted look. “But so am I.” Dean pulled him down to bed. He gripped the back of Sam's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Sam hesitated before he responded. He gripped Dean's cheek and held him tightly. He moved his lips against the other man. After a long moment, they pulled apart. Sam rested their foreheads together. The monitor beside the bed slowly fell silent. 

"Now, get some rest, Dean." Sam kissed his cheek before plopping himself back down in the chair. Dean smirked. He rested his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt a sense of comfort he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't miss the smile on Sam's face.


End file.
